Dirty Lil Secret
by firesangel21
Summary: Ginny and Draco have been dating for acouple years now, but no one knows. How will they react when they find out that they are getting married?
1. A day in the Life

Hey, this is my first time ever writing a Draco/Ginny story so I hope I don't screw it up to badly...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling: (

Summary: Draco and Ginny have been dating ever since the end of his 6th year. 3 years later they are engaged and their families still don't know that they have been dating, Draco is NOT a death eater and they just moved into a big flat together.

* * *

"Ginny? Love you home?" Draco yelled from the front door. He knew that sometime soon they would have to tell everyone that they were getting married. The only people who knew so far were Hermione, Luna, Blaise, and oddly enough Fred Weasely but only because he and Hermione were dating. 

"Yeah I'm up in the bathroom." Yelled Ginny from up taking a bath in their massive tub.

Quickly Draco went up into the bedroom and threw his workbag into the living room on his way there. He took off his shoes and socks and shirt and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey baby how was your day?" Asked Ginny from the tub.

"It was horrible as always, except me and Blaise went out for lunch at this new restaurant near your brothers shop, its called Casablanca.

"Awesome. You know how no one knows that we are dating, and that we have been for about 3 years and that we are getting married? Well my mom said that she is having a Christmas party, and she wanted me to bring you because they all knew that I was dating someone, but they've never known whom. Well she'll be pressuring me until she meets you now. This way my brothers can't kill you because lots and lots of people will be there. So can we go?" Asked Ginny as she drained the tub and grabbed a towel as she got out of the tub. She walked up to Draco and kissed him lightly on the lips then walked into their room to get dressed.

"Ginny, I don't have a death wish. I want to live to an old old man with lots of kids and a huge family. Do we really have to go?" He said as he followed her out and wrapped his arms around her waist and started nuzzling her neck.

"Baby, stop that. I can't think. But yes we have to go and I told my mum that we would. Mmmmm stop that." Ginny replied trying to get out of his grip just to be pulled back to him while her towel was slipping lower and lower

"I know you can't think, why do you think I keep doing it?" Draco said seductively while nibbling her ear and pushing her closer and closer up against the dresser until her back was pressed against it. He kissed her softly at first the harder as his tongue licked her lips demanding that they parted so he could get in her mouth.

"Draco, stop, we need to get ready to go meet Hermione and Fred at Axis, that new club." Ginny said as she pushed Draco off and turned back around to her dresser to get out a pink thong, short jeans skirt, and a halter top that said Let's Play (happy bunny) on it. She threw her towel into the laundry basket and put on her clothes. Then she ran back into the bathroom and put her hair into a bun and put her bangs to the side of her face.

"Well? Are you going to wear your work pants to a club? Hurry up!" Yelled Ginny as she walked into the kitchen to make them dinner before they went out to the club.

A few minutes later Draco walked into the kitchen, following his nose, where he smelled chicken.

"What's for dinner?" Draco said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Chicken, corn, cheesy potatoes, and salad. But we've gotta hurry because its almost 7 and we have to meet them at 8 at Fred's shop." Ginny said over her shoulder while putting everything out on the table.

"Awesome." Quickly they ate, got their coats and apperated over to Hermione and Fred's flat.

"Fred! Faster!" They could hear Hermione yell from her room.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" They could tell they had been going at it- whatever it was- for a while.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled from the living room

"Ginny! When'd you get here?" Hermione said as she rushed down the hall, wearing a mini t-shirt the stopped at her belly button and that said I Live for the Night Life on it, a red and black flare mini skirt that when she spun it flipped out and showed her thong. Her hair was not surprisingly perfect. It was curled, and it looked very windblown.

"We've been here for about a minuet or so. What were you and Fred doing?" Ginny said as she threw her coat on the chair and sat down on the couch.

"He's so damn slow! I need to use the bathroom and he's in there taking a shower and getting dressed, and has been for about an hour! Why do I even bother to go out with him! He's such a pain in the ass!" Hermione ranted, doing her make-up in the mirror.

"Who you talking about babe?" Fred asked as he walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and sat her on the counter.

"Shove off we have to go. And stop licking my neck. You're a real pain in the ass, I hope you know that, love." Hermione said as she jumped down off the counter, put on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

"Fine be that way, just come crawling back tonight and it'll all be good. O hey runt, ferret." Fred said as he looked over a Ginny and Draco.

"Shut up" All three of them said simultaneously.

* * *

So how did you like it? I hope it was good, its my first shot at a Draco Ginny story. Encouragement is very welcome! flames are good too.

Peace out

Firesangel21


	2. The Nightmare

Hey, this is probably the quickest i've ever written a 2nd chapter so fast! I love getting good reviews. This chapter will probably be a short-ish chapter because I'm going to go see a movie in like an hour...

And i have no idea why i put Hermione and Fred together except for the fact that they are about my favorite couple besides Ginny and Draco.

And Fred did try to kill Draco, he's just gotten over it, you know Draco's not such a bad guy, and he's pretty hott too... (Cough cough) on to the story!

* * *

They grabbed all their stuff and headed out the door. The club was down the street a block, so they decided to walk.

"Why do you always take forever to get ready?" Hermione barked at Fred, still ticked that she didn't get enough time to get ready.

"Because, you want me to look sexy." Fred said as he grabbed her sides and started to tickle her.

"Should we tell them about the big day yet?" Ginny whispered to Draco as they walked into the club.

"After we're all drunk and exhausted. Think we should crash at their place again?"

"Depends. If you get a wasted as you did last time then yeah, we will. Come on, my favorite songs on."

Ginny grabbed Draco and pulled him onto the floor, yelling at Hermione and Fred to come do the same. The song was _Shake That_ by Eminem. Soon they were all exhausted, and it was 2am. They walked down to Fred and Hermoine's place, Draco and Ginny having to almost carry Fred out. They threw Fred onto a chair and collapsed on the couch.

"You guys staying the night?" Hermione yelled from her room. They could hear her throw Fred onto the bed and get changed. Ginny got up and walked into the spare room and pulled out her extra pair of P.J.'s that she kept there just in chase.

"Yeah, I'm almost dead to the world, so night! Draco come on, it's cold." Ginny said as she got into her pajamas and crawled under the covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

_She kept running down a long hall. It never turned, and it was pitch black. She was chasing a dim blue light far far ahead of her. People kept whispering all around her, saying things like kill death we will get you. She stopped for a second to catch her breath. Then she realized that she was in a beautiful wedding dress. Behind her she could hear footsteps. She spun around in time to see a knife swing just past her and impact with flesh. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the man with a knife. She didn't recognize him yet, but his hood was far over his face. She spun back around to see Percy, with a knife in his chest. She was screaming louder than she ever had before. The hooded man clamped a hand over her mouth. She was struggling against him. He took off his hood and took the knife out of her dead brothers chest. He brought the knife up to her throat and..._

"Ginny! Wake up!" Hermione, Draco, and Fred were all standing around her bed, trying to wake her up.

"Gin you OK? You were screaming in you sleep, and thrashing around, and wouldn't stop. What was it?" Hermione asked quietly, while Draco held Ginny trying to get her to stop crying.

"I was running down a hall and a hooded man killed Percy and tried to kill me too. Then I woke up. I can't remember anything else."

"It's OK baby, it was just a dream. Shh" Draco whispered into her ear.

Soon Ginny calmed down, and she went home with Draco. When they got there she went straight to the bathroom and he could hear her throwing up. She walked into the kitchen and found a letter on the table, and not surprisingly, Erol. As she ripped open the letter and read it, Draco walked into the room and put their breakfast on the table.

"Thanks. Are we doing anything tonight?" Ginny asked as she put the letter down and started eating.

"Nope, don't thing so, why?"

"Mum and dad want to meet us for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. None of my brothers will be there either, and they will already know you before mum's big Christmas party, so it won't shock her as much. You want to go?" Ginny said as she picked up the bacon and gave it to her puppy Roxy.

"No. I will killed by your father, mother, and like everyone! I don't even know that I want to go to the Christmas party. Wait, what are you doing?"

Ginny had just tied up a paper to Erol's leg and he flew out the window.

"OK I just told them that we would meet them at 7:30 tonight and that we would both be going. You don't need to get dressed up, and my mum and I will be going shopping about an hour before so I can get a dress for her party. Meet me and the twins joke shop at 7 and if you don't, well lets just say that it won't be very pleasant, whatever it is. I'm going to go take a shower." Ginny walked over to Draco and kissed him.

"You can join me if you want." and stood up, and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

So, review, plz, and i know its not the best, i'm just not the best writer, so i need some help, please eamil me if u can help me out.

Peace out

Firesangel21


End file.
